ChatBox:Furuba Style!
by Kuroi Aisu
Summary: Some Chatbox story about the Sohma family,Tohru,Hanajima and Uotani. i know that already some chatbox stories exist, but please, rxr this one too.
1. Weddingdresses And Stupid Neko's!

**Name:ChatBox:Furuba Style  
Chapter 1:Weddingdresses and stupid neko's!  
Rating:T  
For:My dear friend Me-chan,who always helps me  
HMC:i think there will be 5-10 chapters (HMC How Many Chapters)**

**Yuki:NezumiKun**

**Tohru:Onigiribasket**

**Kyo:MadCat**

**Shigure:NovelDog**

**Kagura:Kyolover**

--

Onigiribasket signs in

NezumiKun signs in

Onigiribasket:hey Yuki-kun

NezumiKun:hello Miss Honda

Onigiribasket:You can call me Tohru too,if you want

NezumiKun:Ok,Tohru-san

MadCat signs in

KyoLover signs in

KyoLover:Hey everyone

Onigiribasket:Hey Kagura-chan

NezumiKun:Hello Kagura

KyoLover:Kyo-kun,do you want me to wear a white or an orange weddingdress?

MadCat:I'M NOT GONNA MARRY YOU! CRAZY WOMAN!!

KyoLover:But i thought you loved me cries

NezumiKun:Kagura, he loves you, he just don't want to tell you.

KyoLover:Really!

MadCat:NO! I DON'T LOVE YOU! AND I NEVER WILL! YOU STUPID RAT!

NezumiKun:Hey, baka neko, could you turn your caps off,if you know how to do it, of course

MadCat:SHIT-YUKI!OF COURSE I KNOW HOW TO DO IT! (Ps, in the English manga he calls Yuki damn rat, right? But in the Dutch manga he calls Yuki shit-Yuki,so i'm gonna stick with that :p)

Onigiribasket:Will you two please stop?

NovelDog signs in

NovelDog:and, how is my precious flower doing? I hope those boys didn't do anything to my innocent bride.

MadCat:Shigure! If you don't stop i kick you in a very painfull area (if you know what i mean)

NovelDog:gulps Ehm…Mit-chan is calling, bye!

NovelDog runs away in fear..ahem i mean,he is gonna talk with Mit-chan.

NezumiKun:that damn dog...

MadCat:Tohru why do you let him say that!

Onigiribasket:it's nothing,so why should i be mad at Shigure-san?

NezumiKun:Well, i must go, i still have to study for that exam

Onigiribasket:Oh no!! I didn't study either yet!

NezumiKun:We can study together,if you want

Onigiribasket:of course! Yuki-kun!

MadCat:Why you stupid rat!

NezumiKun:i didn't do anything,baka neko

NezumiKun and Onigiribasket left

MadCat:Now i'm all alone sigh

KyoLover:You still have me kyo-kun!Let's kiss!

MadCat:NO!

MadCat signs off to be away from crazy Kagura

KyoLover:I always wonder how you could change that text…

KyoLover signs off,the normal way…

**lol,that was fun to write,i know it's not so funny,but i'm not good at humor story's T.T  
Wel,please rxr it's all i ask!  
This was Ainohime!  
--with the weather of today --**

**see, that i'm not funny!  
**


	2. Black Cow's and Fake King's!

**Hey Hey! it's me AiNoHime-Chan,i'm a little bit sad i had no reviews...but i'll live  
And 'cause this isn't a real story(read the disclaimer),i don't mind...much xD  
I'm glad i could update this story again...****  
Onigiribasket:Tohru  
WhiteCow or BlackCow:Hatsuharu  
MadCat:Kyo  
NezumiKun:Yuki  
NovelDog:Shigure  
KingAya:Ayame  
Ai-Chan:me! normally i don't come into my own story's, but come on! this is my medicine against my Writers Block, so you can say it isn't a real story...  
SugarRabbit:Momiji!One of my Fave chara's of Fruits Basket!  
**

Name:ChatBox:Furuba Style  
Chapter 2:Black Cow's and Fake King's!  
Rating:T  
For:Me-Chan,the best girl in the universe!  
HMC:i think there will be 5-10 chapters (HMC How Many Chapters)

**Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Baskets or it's characters i only own myself...and this lil' ficcie**

* * *

WhiteCow sighs in

WhiteCow:Yo

Onigiribasket:Hey Hatsuharu-san!

NezumiKun:Hello Haru-kun

MadCat:even better, Kagura is here, the rat is here and now he's here too!

KingAya:And don't forget me!

NovelDog:Oh my sweet Ayaa!

KingAya:Oh Gure-san! I hope you didn't cheat on me?

NovelDoh:How could i, with someone as beautifull as you on my side, my dear Ayaa!

NovelDog&KingAya:All Right! thumbs up

Madcat sighs off

NezumiKun sighs off

KyoLover sighs off

Onigiribasket sighs off

Whitecow sighs off

Ai-chan:Ahem,with no one _important _left,we need to cancel this show….just kidding

**Kyo,Yuki,Kagura,Tohru,Hatsuharu get your lazy asses back!**

Madcat,NezumiKun,KyoLover,Onigiribasket and _Black_cow are sighing in,creating a HUGE error.

Ai-chan:Please wait a couple of hours……Ah,why do i even try to be funny?!I'm off!

BlackCow:NO ONE CALLS ME LAZY!! YOU F... AUTHOR!!YOU WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO COME INTO THIS!

Onigiribasket:Please calm down,Hatsuharu-san

BlackCow changes his name into WhiteCow

WhiteCow:What happened? And why were my caps on?

SugarRabbit:Because you were black again Haru!

Ai-chan:Momiji,your appearance isn't in this chapter,here,a lolly!

SugarRabbit:Yey!

* * *

**Hope you like it,the AyamexShigure 'Thumbs up' part wasn't very good,but yeah,i tried...  
Oh and sorry for the small chapter,i PROMISE that i update again tomorrow with a longer chapter.  
**

**Luv you all!  
Princess Of Love,Ai-Chan xD**


	3. Silent Tiger's and Denpa Girl's!

****

yey,Third chapter up it is my longest chapter yet, oh and sorry for not updating,i was a lil' bit buzy.  
I'm still not funny, so don't expect much,i'm better at sad DUTCH story's...Oh and Guess what!  
I now have a little kitty (it's orange, so i named it Kyo ) I luff my little Kyo-Chan...And i love Kyo-kun too..of course xD  
Well,Hatori,Kisa,Hiro,Hanajima and Uotani are making thei first appearance here.  
I wanted Uo-chan and Hana-chan earlier,but i couldn't...should i add 'God' Akito Sohma too? (or should i say MANGA SPOILER Goddess SPOILER END.Please do not read spoiler if you are reading the manga,if you are not interested in it or already read it, you can look...of course, it's all your own fault if i spoiled your fun  
A/N:Rin and Kureno(horse and former 'bird' rooster) are from the manga, and they will come in it too,Ritsu too.

**Name:ChatBox:Furuba Style  
Chapter 3:Silent Tiger's and Denpa Girl's!  
Rating:T  
For:Kyo-chan(my kitty) Me-chan and my rabbit (Likkie)  
HMC:i think there will be 5-10 chapters (HMC How Many Chapters)**

**ButterflyYankee:Uotani Arisa (Uo-chan) Ps,this () thing is how i call the characters  
Onigiribasket:Honda Tohru (Tohru-kun...or chan)  
DenpaGirl:Hanajima Saki (Hana-chan)  
MadCat:Sohma Kyo(u) (Kyo-kun) PS:the (u) thing is because it's normally Kyou,but everyone uses Kyo...ok, not everyone...  
NezumiKun:Sohma Yuki (Yuki-kun)  
Ai-Chan:Me! Natasha (Nat-chan,Ai-chan)Heh i maked my appearance again...only one sentence though...  
SugarRabbit:Sohma Momiji (Momiji-kun...or chan)  
NovelDog:Sohma Shigure (Shigure-san.sometimes kun)  
KyoLover:Sohma Kagura (Kagura-chan)  
SilentKisa:Sohma Kisa (Kisa-chan)  
SheepBoy:Sohma Hiro (Hiro-san)  
KingAya:Sohma Ayame (Ayaa)  
SeaDoctor:Sohma Hatori (Hatori-san,Haa-san or Ha'ri)  
SeaDoctor is a lame name,but he isn't really a dragon he is a 8 cm seahorse..**

**DISCLAIMER:  
Ai-chan:i'm to lazy to write this,so the honor is yours,Me-chan..  
Me-chan:NaNa-chan does not own Fruits Basket,the pleasure is Natsuki Takaya-sama..  
Ai-chan:Arigato..Oh and use 'NaNa-chan' once again,and you are dead...  
Me-chan:Hai,Ai-hime...  
Ai-chan:better Here is a Yuki rat form plushie.  
Me-chan:Where's the Kyo cat form one??  
Ai-chan:hehe, you don not want to know...Mhuahahaha**

* * *

ButterflyYankee:Yo,Tohru-kun

Onigiribasket:Hey Uo-chan!

DenpaGirl:Good Morning,Tohru-kun

Onigiribasket:Oh hey Hana-chan!

ButterflyYankee:Where's Orangey,and the Prince?

Onigiribasket:i don't know….maybe i should look for them

ButterflyYankee:No! Stay

DenpaGirl:Yes….stay,with us.

MadCat & NezumiKun are sighing in

Madcat:You stupid rat!Why do you have to do the same thing as me!!

NezumiKun:I'm not doing the same thing.

DenpaGirl:They are like cat and mouse…

A gulp could be heared..

ButterflyYankee:Did i hear something?

Ai-chan:Uotani Arisa didn't hear anything…It was just her imagination….

ButterflyYankee:Maybe i was wrong,i didn't hear anything it was just my imagination.

DenpaGirl:There's something strange going on…

Onigiribasket:What do you mean? There's nothing strange here!

SugarRabbit:Hey Tohru-chan!

Onigiribasket:Hey Momiji-kun!

MadCat sighs out

NovelDog sighs in.

NovelDog:Hello everyone and my beautifull flower!

NezumiKun:if you say that again, you are a dead dog

NovelDog sighs off in fear

DenpaGirl:I'm very sorry Tohru-kun,but i have to go.

ButterflyYankee:I htg to,bye Tohru-kun,Prince and everyone else

NezumiKun:Bye,Uotani-san,Hanajima-san

Onigiribasket:Bye Uo-chan,Hana-chan!

SugarRabbit:ByeBye everyone!

DenpaGirl & ButterflyYankee are sighing off

KyoLover sighs in

kyoLover:Did anyone see Kyo-kun?

Onigiribasket:He left a while ago,Kagura-chan

KyoLover:Oh ok,maybe he's at Kazuma-sensei's dojo….

KyoLover sighs off to find Kyo.

SilentKisa sighs in…..

SilentKisa:Hey,Onee-chan,Yuki-kun,Momiji….

Onigiribasket:Kisa-chan! Where's Hiro-san?

SilentKisa:i don't know…i haven's see him since this morning…

NezumiKun:That's kinda strange,but don't worry,Okay Kisa-chan?

SilentKisa:Hai,Okay Yuki-kun.

SheepBoy sighs in

SheepBoy:WTF!! What am i doing in a stupid chat with that idiot woman!

SilentKisa:Please don't call Onee-chan stupid…

SheepBoy:Okay,Kisa-chan

KingAya & SeaDoctor are sighing in.

KingAya:Aah! You are so a love sick sheep,Hiro!

SheepBoy:I'm not!!

SeaDoctor:Hello,Tohru,Kisa,Hiro,Yuki.

Onigiribasket:Hey Hatori-san!

NezumiKun:Welcome,Hatori

SilentKisa:Oh hello,Hatori…..

SugarRabbit:HeyHey Hatori!!

NezumiKun:What are you doing here,stupid brother.

KingAya:Oh wonderfull! Yuki talked to me! I'm gonna call Gure-san immediately!!

NovelDog heared everything thanks to the magical keyboard of Ai-chan,and sighes in.

NovelDog:No need,Ayaa! I heared everything!!

KingAya:Oh Gure!!

NovelDog:Ooh Ayaa!!

NovelDog:Wow,Ha'ri,you are here too!

KingAya:Come! Let's tell Tohru-kun,my beloved Yuki and the 3 kids a story about our wonderfull high school years!!

Onigiribasket:Yey a story! Please tell one Ayame-san!

SugarRabbit:i don't mind either,tell one!!

SilentKisa:i never heard your story's before….

NezumiKun:Believe me Kisa-chan, you don't want to hear one

SilentKisa:Why?

NezumiKun grabs Kisa's hand and sighs off.

SheepBoy sighs off too, in the hope of finding Kisa.

KingAya:Now, Now,everyone's leaving,then i have a even better idea!! Let's visit,Haa-san!!

SeaDoctor:Do i have to?

**And that was the end of chapter 3:_Silent Tiger's and Denpa Girl's  
_Don't ask where i got those stupid title's  
The next chapter will be up soon, so do not be angry when you don't see a new one tomorrow  
Bye Bye! Luff you all  
Ai-chan xXx**


	4. Crazy Brothers and Black Horse's!

**Here i am,with the newest chapter of ChatBox:Furuba Style.  
I'm so glad i could update so fast,it is a little bit short,but not all chapters can be long,ne?  
Isuzu 'Rin' Sohma is also making a short appearance in the beginning.  
i don't really know how to write her fiery character on paper...so don't be mad if i did a bad job at it.  
And i also think that is should add Kazuma 'Shishou' Sohma.But i don't know a good name for him .  
I also hope that my attempt at Ayame's character was a lil' bit good...i just don't know how to but his overconfident chara...I wanted to add Momiji and Kisa and Shigure too...but i forgot...heh  
Does anyone has a good idea to put Kureno Sohma in this story?  
Because Rin-chan was easier...but Kureno-san...  
I would also like to thank my reviewers Tis is me and Dr.Tsukiko Sohma.  
I forgot Ritsu too!! I'm So Sorry!! --total Ritsu moment,the rest is deleted xD--**

**Name:ChatBox:Furuba Style  
Chapter 4:Crazy Brothers and Black Horse's!  
Rating:T  
For:Me-chan! The girl who always helps me!! I luff you!!  
HMC:i think there will be 5-15(HMC How Many Chapters)**

**BlackHorse:Sohma Isuzu Rin  
Onigiribasket:Honda Tohru  
MadCat:Sohma Kyo  
NezumiKun:Sohma Yuki  
KingAya:Sohma Ayame  
KyoLover:Sohma Kagura**

**DISCLAIMER:  
Ai-chan:i do not own Fruits Basket or its characters...otherwise the anime would have a BETTER end (with Rin and Kureno, and with the couples TohruxKyo and RinxHaru)**

BlackHorse sighs in

BlackHorse:OMFG,what am i doing in this chatroom!!

Onigiribasket:Oh hello,Izusu-san!

BlackHorse:Leave me alone!

Onigiribasket:Oh,okay…..

NezumiKun & MadCat are sighing in

NezumiKun:Deja Vu…..

MadCat:Rin! Leave Tohru alone! She does nothing wrong, and still you insult her!!

BlackHorse:She isn't part of this family,she shouldn't know anything about US!!

BlackHorse stomps on the floor and sighs off.

Onigiribasket:….

NezumiKun:Don't mind her,Tohru-san.

MadCat:She's just a stupid arrogant bitch

NezumiKun:Yep,you are really family of her

MadCat:WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!! SHIT-YUKI!!

Onigiribasket:Please don't fight.

MadCat:Okay..Tohru-chan

KingAya sighs in:Oohh,the cat is lovesick too!!

MadCat:I'm not!

NezumiKun:Why are you here too?

KingAya:It's a WONDER,Yuki talked to me…AGAIN!! But, it isn't really strange, because how could you

not talk to someone as beautifull as me?

NezumiKun sighs off to murder Ayame

KingAya:Pheww,there are probably MILLIONS of Ayame's in this world, so i'm safe.(Not really, but

you KNOW Ayame-san…right?)

NezumiKun sighs in

Onigiribasket:Ooh Yuki-kun! You are back!

NezumiKun sighs off to kill AYAME SOHMA

MadCat:Now we can have a party! Finally the damn rat is gone!!

Onigiribasket:Shouldn't we stop him? Maybe he really kills Ayame-san?

KingAya:Not possible!

A couple of seconds later

KingAya:WAAHH Yuki is here with….a knife!!

KingAya sighs off to run away from his beloved (crazy)brother.

KyoLover sighs in

KyoLover:Hello,Tohru-chan! And my beloved Kyo!! Where were you yesterday! I missed you! I love

you! Why don't you understand Goddamnit!

MadCat:Why don't YOU understand,Crazy woman! I HATE you!!

NezumiKun sighs in

NezumiKun:That's not true,yesterday i heard you say that you loved her!

MadCat:WTF That's NOT true!!

KyoLover:Yey!! Let's marry! Tohru-chan,will you be my maid in honor?

Onigiribasket:of Course! I love too!

NezumiKun:and Kagura,wear a orange weddingdress…Kyo loves that color.

KyoLover:Okay! I will!

Onigiribasket:i have to go,Bye!

Onigiribasket sighs off

MadCat:yeah yeah, bye,Oh and there is no wedding! Never was, and never will!

KyoLover:But i love you!

KyoLover sighs off to show Kyo her love for him

MadCat:Uh oh

MadCat sighs of to run in fear.

**Hope you liked it! Please review, you don't have to..but i like Costructive Critism xD  
Luv you all**

**Ai-chan**


	5. Butterfly Yankee's And Name Changers!

**Hey,here i am,with the newest chapter of my Furuba Chat Box story.  
First i didn't plan on making Mine appear,but i did.  
Ritsu came into this to,for a short time.  
But Kyo didn't :(:(:(:( i'm so sad with myself, that i forgot my favorite character.  
But hey,there are enough chapters left to fill with Kyo-kun 3  
Heh,not really...lol,i'm now at volume 14 of the manga, and i know a couple things more about Rin-chan...  
And she starts to act more friendly to Tohru-chan...but still,she's not 'friend' friendly...it's hard to explain,really...  
Well,i hope you like this chapter too**

Name:ChatBox:Furuba Style  
Chapter 5:Butterfly Yankee's And Name Changers!  
Rating:T  
For:My loyal reviewers,my friends,my animals and anyone else!!  
HMC:i think there will be 5-15(HMC How Many Chapters)

Does anyone knows how Ritsu calls Tohru? I'm too lazy to see the manga or the anime again...  
. next chapter should be up soon,but it might be shorter,or longer...dunno yet

I'MSOSORRY:Sohma Ritsu  
Onigiribasket:Honda Tohru  
ButterflyYankee:Uotani Arisa  
DenpaGirl:Hanajima Saki  
SheepBoy:Sohma Hiro  
DressQueen (later MINE²) : Kuramae Mine  
NezumiKun:Sohma Yuki  
KingAya:Sohma Ayame  


**DISCLAIMER:**

Ai-Chan:Do i have to?  
Kyo:yes  
Ai-Chan:Kyo-kuuuun...please do the disclaimer .?  
Kyo:She doesn't own us  
Ai-Chan:That was...short

* * *

I'MSOSORRY sighs in

Onigiribasket:hey Ritsu-kun

I'MSOSORRY:I'm so sorry for being a pest Tohru-kun!!I didn't deserve for being born!!I'M SO SORRY!!  
NovelDog sighs in to poke I'MSOSORRY.

I'MSOSORRY: How are you,Tohru-kun? (I don't know how Ritsu calls Tohru .)

Onigiribasket:I'm good,thank you,you?

I'MSOSORRY:i'm good too,i love my beautiful pink kimono.Oh i have to go,I'm so sorry!!

Onigiribasket:No problem,Ritsu-san!

I'MSOSORRY sighs off

ButterflyYankee sighs in

ButterflyYankee:Yo,Tohru-kun!

Onigiribasket:hey Uo-chan!

ButterflyYankee:Are the Prince and Orangey and that novelist treating you well??

Onigiribasket:Oh yes,Yuki-kun,Kyo-kun en Shigure-san are treating me very well!

DenpaGirl sighs in

DenpaGirl:Good day,Tohru-kun,Uo-chan

Onigiribasket:Hana-chan ! Welcome! How are you?

DenpaGirl:I'm fine,thank you.

SheepBoy sighs in

SheepBoy:What the fk is going on!! What am i doing in a Chat Room again!!

DenpaGirl:i can feel strange waves coming from SheepBoy….

Onigiribasket:Waah?? There's nothing strange about Hiro-san!

DenpaGirl:My waves don't lie,Tohru-kun,but if you say he isn't strange,i believe you

Onigiribasket:Thank you Hana-chan,for being such a good friend –smile—

SheepBoy:Uhh,i hate it here

SheepBoy sighs off

DressQueen sighs in

KingAya sighs in

Onigiribasket:Hey Ayame-san,who's DressQueen?

KingAya:My lovely assistant Mine ofcourse!

ButterflyYankee:Okay…..

DenpaGirl:Tohru-kun,do you have to work again today?

Onigiribasket:Yes….Oh i'm so sorry!! I forgot that you wanted to shop today,Uo-chan!

ButterflyYankee:No, don't be sorry,i understand,and Hana-chan here understands to, ne?

DenpaGirl:Hai, i understand,but i and Uo-chan have to go,please take care of yourself,Tohru-kun,and don't overwork yourself…

Onigiribasket:i won't,bye Uo-chan,Hana-chan

ButterflyYankee & DenpaGirl are going to town to shop

DressQueen:aah,Tohru-kun! When do you plan on coming again? I have something that will look beautifull on you!

KingAya:Yes,Tohru-kun! And you know Mine,if you don't come she will come to you.

DressQueen:You can count on that !!

Onigiribasket:can i come this weekend?

KingAya:Of course! And bring Gure-san and my beloved brother Yuki too!!

DressQueen changes her name to MINE²

MINE²:i had to change my name, what do you think?

Onigiribasket:I love it!

KingAya:Fabulous,Mine!

NezumiKun sighs in

NezumiKun:Hello,Tohru-san,Mine-san

MINE²:Hello,Yuki-kun

Onigiribasket:hey Yuki-kun

KingAya:Aah my beloved brother! We were just talking about you Gure-san and Tohru-kun coming to my shop!

NezumiKun:NO!!

**I know this wasn't funny or anything...but still i hope you liked it.  
I also deleted the uc from Hiro's speach,just to make it better for children if they read this...  
Luv you all, and please stay tuned for chapter 6 **

**Bye  
Ai-Chan **


	6. Mabudachi Trio And A Sick Kyo!

**Hey, here i am...again.With the newest chapter,i really enjoyed writing this,because i could add the Mabudachi Trio(did i spell it right?) i don't have much to say, this time so...please enjoy this chapter to.**

**Name:ChatBox:Furuba Style  
Chapter 5:Mabudachi Trio And a Sick Kyo!  
Rating:T  
For:Dunno,my friends, and reviewers...i think :)  
HMC:i think there will be 5-15(HMC How Many Chapters)**

**NezumiKun:Sohma Yuki  
KingAya:Sohma Ayame  
Onigiribasket:Honda Tohru  
SeaDoctor:Sohma Hatori (in the end, it's Ayame)  
NovelDog:Sohma Shigure  
MadCat:Sohma Kyo**

DISCLAIMER:  
Ai-Chan:i do not own Furūtsu Basuketto (フルーツバスケット) or in normal language Fruits Basket or Furuba xD  


SeaDoctor:Hello…anyone?

KingAya:Hello Ha'ri!

NovelDog:Oh Ha'ri, do you want to see a photo of Mit-chan? (Mitsuru,the editor of Shigure)

SeaDoctor:-sigh- what did you do to that women now? One of these days she kills herself, because of you

NovelDog:You don't wanna now, but i can show…and i'm just teasing her

KingAya:Ha'ri why don't you pick up the phone?

SeaDoctor:Because you are calling

KingAya:That's mean! Now i will have to come to you, to tell the great news of my beloved brother, Yuki!

SeaDoctor:Let me guess,he talked to you?

KingAya:How did you know! I know! You are a psychic!!

SeaDoctor:-sigh-

SeaDoctor sighs off

NovelDog:What's wrong with him?

KingAya:Dunno…maybe we should visit!

NovelDog:That's a great idea Ayaa!

KingAya:Of course Gure-san,i made the plan

NovelDog & KingAya are sighing off to 'help' -irritate- Hatori

Onigiribasket,NezumiKun,SuicideEditor and MadCat are sighing in

SuicideEditor:Shigure? Are you there?

NezumiKun:I'm very sorry,Mitsuru-san, but Shigure isn't here

SuicideEditor:SHIGURE!! Tell him his manuscript has to be ready tomorrow…or..or else i…i kill myself!

SuicideEditor sighs off

Onigirbasket:Poor Mitsuru-san…

NezumiKun:i guess we should tell Shigure the news when he comes home….after he is ready with annoying Hatori-san

Onigiribasket:Kyo-kun, why are you so silent? Are you sick? Should i make soup?Oh it's raining, Kyo-kun i will bring you soup!Kyo-kun??

Onigiribasket:Oh no, i have to make dinner, i'm sorry but i have to go, bye Yuki-kun,Kyo-kun!

Onigiribasket sighs off

NezumiKun:You should say something, stupid cat, you are making her worried!

MadCat:It's raining,Damn rat,i'm tired….

NezumiKun:you should atleast say something to her!

MadCat changes into a cat, so Ai-chan sighs off for him.

NezumiKun:I guess i'm alone now……

SeaDoctor:You are not alone! Beloved brother!

NezumiKun:Poor Hatori…

NezumiKun sighs off

SeaDoctor:Is Ha'ri poor? Say something!! Ha'ri are you poor?

* * *

**I'm sick...but i will update tomorrow,normal**

**Bye**

Ai-Chan 


	7. Perverted Boys And 156 Message's!

**Long time no see, ne? Well i'm better now, and school starts in a couple of days :(  
I just HATE school, well i hope you like Chapter 7.It is not as funny as chapter 6 (which i really enjoyed, writing AND reading)But hey, how can you write something funny when that damn school is coming in a couple of days...**

Name:ChatBox:Furuba Style  
Chapter 7:Perverted Boys And 156 Message's!  
Rating:T  
For:My dear reviewers, and my pets :)  
HMC:i think there will be 5-15(HMC How Many Chapters)

NezumiKun:Sohma Yuki (Rat)  
Onigiribasket:Honda Tohru (Onigiri, riceball XD)  
DenpaGirl:Hanajima Saki (Flower) (Dunno why, maybe because Hana means flower...)  
MadCat:Sohma Kyo (Cat)  
KyoLover:Sohma Kagura (Boar)  
KingAya:Sohma Ayame (Snake)

**DISCLAIMER**

Ai-chan:Fruits Basket of zijn karakters zijn geen eigendom van mij, het verhaal wel.(Dutch XD Fruits Basket or it's characters are not mine, but the story is)

* * *

NezumiKun:Tohru-san, do you need help with that math work?

Onigiribasket:Hai, i just can't understand all that stuff

DenpaGirl:I can't let that happen,boys always do something perverted...

Onigiribasket:-sweatdrop-Hana-chan, Yuki-kun doesn't do things like that

NezumiKun:I'm not like that crazy dog...

DenpaGirl:Dog? There's something strange going on with you guys...

Onigiribasket:Waah?! Nothing's strange about Yuki-kun,Kyo-kun,Shigure-san and the other Sohma's!

DenpaGirl:Well, i have to go, bye Tohru-kun

Onigiribasket:Bye, Hana-chan!

DenpaGirl sighs off

NezumiKun:I hope she doesn't find out our secret

Onigiribasket:As long as she doesn't hug you, or one of the other Sohma's...

MadCat:That psychic? Pff, you don't have to be afraid, someone like her won't hug us –laugh-

Onigiribasket:Kyo-kun! I didn't know you were here!

MadCat:I didn't log off a couple of hours ago, so when i was with Shishou, this was still on...

NezumiKun:The cat is stupid like always

MadCat:Why you...Kuso Nezumi!!

Onigiribasket:Don't fight, Yuki-kun,Kyo-kun

KyoLover sighs in

KyoLover:Oh Kyo-kun! You are here! Why didn't you call me yesterday? I left 156 message's!!

MadCat:Just leave me alone! Stupid woman!!

KyoLover sighs off to show Kyo some 'love'

MadCat sighs of, to run from crazy Kagura-chan,again –rolleyes-

Onigiribasket:I hope he's alright...

KingAya sighs in

KingAya:Oh my beloved brother! you are here! what a coinfidence!

NezumiKun sighs off

Onigiribasket:Oh hello Ayame-san!

KingAya:Oh Tohru-kun! Why does my beloved brother Yuki always run away from the most beautiful person in the world!

Onigiribasket:I don't know, maybe you should visit!

KingAya:Splendid idea, princess, oh and make some tea for me too

Onigiribasket:Hai, okay!

MadCat:You know, snake she isn't a SLAVE!!

MadCat sighs off to beat up Ayame

KingAya:Uh oh

KingAya sighs off to run to his beloved brother...and away from Kyo

**next chapter coming up soon,luv you all.  
Please Read & Review, Constructive Critism is always welcome, although on a Chat Story, i don't know how to make CC XD**

**Bye,**

Ai-Chan 


	8. Yaoi Hentai Scene's and Sugar Rabbit's!

**Sorry for the long wait, my computer CRASHED T.T  
Luckily I saved all my chapters (and the things that I already did write for ch8)  
So, everythings alright :) ok, not really...Because all my other files are lost...  
Oh and, this chapter is more perverted then my other chapters...probably because I just read Absolute Boyfriend  
And Night is asking Riiko to have sex with him a lot...lol  
And i don't have anything against yaoi!  
I don't like it, but that doesn't mean i don't understand it XD  
I'm bored...**

NovelDog:Sohma Shigure  
MadCat:Sohma Kyo  
Onigiribasket:Honda Tohru  
NezumiKun:Sohma Yuki  
Shishou:Sohma Kazuma (Did I write Shishou right?, if it wasn't good, please leave the correct spelling in a review or PM)  
WhiteHaru:Sohma Hatsuharu  
SugarRabbit:Sohma Momiji

DISCLAIMER:

Mio:Ai-chan(Kyoko Hatsuki-chan) doesn't own Fruits Basket or it's characters, so please don't sue me  
Ai-chan:-evil glare- she meant, '_so please don't sue Ai-chan'_  
Mio:No, i didn't  
Ai-chan:Mio-sama...if you weren't someone I respected, i would kill you  
Mio:-yawn- i'm gonna sleep, i'm tired, sleep well, Ai-chan,Me-san

**Name:ChatBox:Furuba Style  
Chapter 8:Yaoi Hentai Scene's and Sugar Rabbit's!  
Rating:T  
For:My well respected Mio-sama (who I didn't write into this before, i'm so sorry Mio-sama)  
HMC:i think there will be 5-15(HMC How Many Chapters)**

* * *

NovelDog:Tohru-kun, do you want to read my newest book?

MadCat:She doesn't want to read filthy yaoi hentai scene's

NovelDog:And how to you know there is yaoi hentai in it? Kyo-kun, did you read my book?

MadCat:Wah?! Of course not!

NovelDog:Then how to you know there is yaoi hentai in it?

MadCat signs of

Onigiribasket:Yaoi?

NovelDog:Just read my book, wait, I come to you with it

NovelDog signs of to give Tohru a hentai book

NezumiKun:No your not

NezumiKun signs of to stop that damn mutt from spoiling Tohru's innocence

Shishou signs in

Shishou: Kyo, are you there?

MadCat signs in

MadCat: Hai , Shishou!

Shishou: Can you come to the dojo?

MadCat: Doushite?

Shishou: Kagura –sweatdrop-

MadCat: Iie! I hate her! Why doesn't she let me LIVE!!

Shishou: -sweatdrop- you are alive, Kyo….

MadCat: Not if I go to the dojo…

Shishou: I don't think it's a point talking to you about this , I'll say to her that you are sick…I just hope for you that she doesn't come to your house to play nurse….

Shishou signs of

MadCat: -gulp- Uh oh, I better find a hiding place…

MadCat signs of

SugarRabbit signs in

SugarRabbit:Ohayo minna-san!!

WhiteHaru:Hello,Momiji-kun

SugarRabbit:Haru-kun! Do you have sugar?

WhiteHaru:-sweatdrop- no…

SugarRabbit:Aww, I want sugar

SugarRabbit signs of to find some sugar O.o

WhiteHaru signs of because…..he doesn't have a reason to signs of….strange lol

* * *

**I love Stardust (song from Myco, from the band Changin' My Life)  
Oh and, if you wonder, Kyoko Hatsuki is my 'manga' name (i'm a Mangaka, and I use the name Kyoko Hatsuki, although only people from my class or friends can read these papers)  
Bye,**

Ai-chan  


I love you all, readers and reviewers, hope you like this


End file.
